Mystery Case Files: MillionHeir/credits
These are the credits for Mystery Case Files: MillionHeir. Nintendo of America Inc. Producers * Azusa Tajima * Masa Miyazaki Project Coordinator * Todd Buechele Business Development * Mike Fukuda * Tom Prata * Tim Bechtel * Dan Adelman Design Department * Ross Hirai Product Testing Coordinator * Robert Johnson Product Testing Text Editor * Teresa Lillygren NOA Localization * Leslie Swan * Kevin Sullivan * Gema Almoguera * Joanie Grenader Special Thanks * Ruthe Yamasaki Nintendo of Europe NOE Localisation Management * Andy Fey * Erkan Kasap * Kim Weinefelt NOE Translation * Gemma Collinge * Gilles Villeneuve * Véronique Schneider * Michael Hussinger * Kent Robello * Edoardo Dodd * Barbara Pisani * Blanca Hueso Taulés * Marta Alfonso Perales * Emiel Wienholts Nintendo Co., Ltd. Executive Producer * Satoru Iwata Producer * Kensuke Tanabe Supervisor * Keisuke Terasaki Project Coordinator * Kiyohiko Ando Special Thanks * Takehiro Oyama Big Fish Games Producer * Shawn Seavers Executive Producer * Patrick Wylie Business Development * Paul Handelman Art Directors * Bill Meyer * Jeff Haynie Art * Moksha Marquardt * David Stevenson * Lara Schneider * Jeff Willis * Isaac Novak Brand Management Chris Campbell Quality Assurance Lead * Brander Roullett QA * Scott Olson * Dominic Patsula * Jeremy Caldwell * Brishan Merrill-Brown * Michael Sunwoo Game Conception * Adrian Woods Special Thanks * Paul Thelen * Jeremy Lewis * Julie, Ella, Jake, and Coco * Colin Kastner * Jeff "Cheese Grater" Petersen * Melissa DiGioia * Salvador Campbell Dagi * Isaias Vallejo Griptonite Games Producer * Sean Harrold Senior Programming * Jason Emery Design * Kim Guttman Art Lead * Mark Ferrari Programming * Kevin Wallace * Mitchell Marx * John Foreman Art * Elaine Eudy * Dominic Sodano * Kris Quistorff Character Art * Josh Riley * Scott Brothers Additional Programming * Jordan Phillips * Zak Arntson Additional Art * Robb Vest * Travis Guadan Testing Lead * Eric "Frog" Elders * Rebecca Davis Testing * Sean Braxton * Colum Brummet * Russ Bright * David Finnila Studio Audio Supervisor * Evan Buehler VP of Studios * Steve Ettinger Studio Head * J.C. Connors Studio Technical Directors * Doug Schilling * Jason Bay Studio Art Director * Mike Wilcox Studio Design Director * Ryan Silva Studio Coordination * Shanna Armenta Studio Development Management * Cheryl Perrins Studio Finance Management * Matt McIntire Special Thanks * Jack Brummet * Kevin Burdick * Stephanie Card * Mike Dean * Susan DeMerit * Dan Duncalf * Dan Elenbaas * Emilia Epperson * Jarrod Faehnrich * Jon Goldman * Richard Hare * Meghan Harrold * Kelli Kenyon * April Killian * Christian Kimball * David Mann * Wesley Patten * Jon Walkenhorst * Jillian Wallace Music & SFX by * SomaTone Interactive Audio F9E Certification Group Manager * Jeff Clinton Testing * Edwin Maynard * Will Fairfield Certain technology © 2008 Foundation 9 Entertainment, Inc. Developed by Griptonite Games, a division of Foundation 9 Entertainment. The Griptonite name and logo are trademarks of Amaze Entertainment, Inc., a subsidiary of Foundation 9 Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. Category:Credits